


daze

by ivywingtr



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivywingtr/pseuds/ivywingtr
Summary: [it felt like a dream]
Comments: 3





	daze

Lucifer bit his watermelon-flavored popsicle idly, sitting on the swings with Bill.

"...Bill, what do you want to do after highschool?"

The boy blinked. 

"I'm pretty sure my father will start training me to take over the business, but I think I'd like to go to college with you and the others." Idly petting the black cat in his lap, he sighed. "I doubt Father will ever let me, though."  


There was a moment of silence between the two before Lucifer clapped his hands. "Right, let's not talk about something so depressing! Did you do the summer homework yet?"

"Already finished it. Besides, summer's almost over. You should have finished it ages ago."  
He groaned. "Yeah, well I had better things to be doing, okay?"  
"Luc, you shouldn't put things off until the very end."  
"Summer vacation's supposed to be fun!"  
Bill smiled wistfully. "I mean, I can't say I really like the summer. Sure, we don't have school, but school's the only time that Father lets me see you guys. "

Suddenly, the cat jumped off of Bill's lap and darted away. Bill shot up and dashed after it. "Ah, wait!"  
Lucifer hesitated for a moment, before getting up and running after him. "Bill! Wait up!"  
Eventually, the cat goes over an intersection and stops in the middle of the road. 

Without hesitating, Bill runs out onto the street.

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion as the truck comes out of nowhere and hits Bill straight on. A spray of blood showers him as scraping metal mingles with the sound of bones snapping.

Lucifer felt his world shatter. He covers his mouth in an effort not to scream, horrified. Staring down at Bill's bloody corpse -oh god why is there so much blood- , he cradles the body of his best friend. "No, no, no, no, Bill. This can't be happening.." Tears fall, landing on his slowly cooling cheek. A soft whisper reaches his ears-   
"This is all real. "

  
He woke up in a cold sweat. Sitting up, he checked the time and date. _12:04 PM, August 12th._  
"Must have been a dream."  
Lucifer sighed, looking outside his window. "Well, I'd better go meet Bill, then."  
\---------  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
As the cat jumped off of Bill's lap, Lucifer grabbed his wrist.   
"Hey, Bill? I think we should go home."  
Bill glanced at the retreating form of the cat. "Sure, I guess."

The two walked out of the park, chatting amicably.   
As they stepped out of the park, he heard screaming from behind him. Turning around, he saw a girl pointing above him.   
Looking up, he saw metal poles falling above him.  
He felt a hand push him away -

Landing on his knees, he got up to see Bill, impaled through by a metal pole.  
"I'm sorry. "  
Lucifer stood there in shock and disbelief, last night's 'dream' coming back to him at full force. Behind him, he heard the voice again, laughing.

"It's not a dream. "  
As everything faded away once again, he thought he could see a faint smile on Bill's face.

He woke up in his bed once more, on the same day, same time. Running to the park, he spotted Bill, who looked up and waved. "He-"  
"No time!"  
Lucifer grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the park.on  
"Ah- Luc, what's wrong?! Luc!"  
He kept running, pulling Bill up to the skywalk, slowing and turning to look as they reached the top-

Bill tripped on the stairs and cracked his head open. The voice, a ghostly imitation of _his_ , was leaning against the railing of the skywalk. "It's pointless to try to run from your fate."

Once again, he woke up and tried to save him. Once again, he failed.  
Again.  
Again.  
Again.

againagainagainAgainAgainAGAINAGAIN _AGAINAGAIN-_

[...]

Millions of loops went by, each one stained with blood and failure. He was tired of it. He just wanted it to end, for Bill to stop dying, to stop having to watch over and over as he-

"What's wrong? You seem tired."  
Lucifer smiled at his friend,. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."  
As he once again watched the cat run off, a moment of clarity came over him. 

Running after Bill, as the truck appeared, he shoved him out of the way, smiling triumphantly at the haze of the heat, who was no longer watching with amusement. He felt his body saw his own blood splatter all over the pavement. 

The last thing he saw was a faint ghostly haze next to Bill, and the sad smile of his own dream-like state as it faded away. 

The cat, which had always stayed around, wasn't there anymore.

On August 12th, 10:17 AM, Bill woke up with a hollow expression.  
"I couldn't save him this time, once again."  
Cradling the black cat on his lap, he stared listlessly out the window as his phone went off, again and again. 

  
...

[it was never a dream.]

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting an old thing, so it kinda sucks-
> 
> I swear my writing is better now.
> 
> it's really short now that I look at it. how do you write 10000+ words for a oneshot


End file.
